


bitter dreams and sweet tea

by galixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, felix is just a little scared, ironically i dont drink much tea, jilix best friends and its precious, jisung's a comforting friend, sorry felix i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixie/pseuds/galixie
Summary: felix has a bad dream and jisung is there with a cup of tea and warm hugs
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 64





	bitter dreams and sweet tea

**Author's Note:**

> i've returned! it's been a while since posting anything, and i've actually had this one in my finished drafts pile for a while, but i guess i just never got around to posting it. it's pretty short, but jilix has become another one of my comfort ships and i guess i always have to put a little bit of angst into my writing.
> 
> anyhow, enjoy the drabble~

a heavy  _ thud _ jarred felix awake, startling him in his position on his bed. before he could properly register who was standing in front of him, a voice broke his confusion in a rather harsh tone.

“how the  _ fuck _ could you do that to me?”

eyes still adjusting to the figure in front of him, felix’s gaze dragged up towards the face of the person who he then realized had kicked his bed. _ jisung? _

“wh—” felix couldn’t finish his words before jisung started hollering again.

“i can’t comprehend how anybody, let alone  _ you _ , could do this to me? like,” he paused, seething with anger, “what the fuck felix? i thought you of all people would understand and then you went and did that and expected me not to notice? fuck you, felix. you really expected me—”   
  


“sungie, what are you talking about? what have i even done?” felix begged, trying to grab jisung’s arm to pull him to his eye level, “what did i do to you?”

“you  _ know _ what you fucking did, felix,” jisung barked, reaching out to pull the beaded bracelet off felix’s arm, painfully snapping against his wrist in the process, “and give me that fucking bracelet back. you don’t deserve it anymore.”

before felix could even respond, jisung was out of their shared room, slamming the door behind him.

**~**

the slamming of the door coincided with felix’s knees hitting the floor, jolting him out of whatever the hell had just happened. he immediately looked down at his wrist, pleading internally to see the multicolored beads shining in the dim light from the window. but he didn’t see it.

_ the bracelet was gone _ .

sobs immediately ripped through felix’s chest, tears falling one after the other as he frantically tore through the room, searching desperately for his bracelet. he ripped the sheets away from his mattress, flipped his pillow over, crouched down to look under his bed, all seemingly in vain.  _ it can’t be gone it can’t be fucking gone. _

“felix?” jisung lifted his head from his pillow, woken up by the rustling of sheets and heavy footsteps, “lixie what’s going on?”

felix didn’t respond until jisung jumped out of his bed, pulling the smaller back to look him in the eyes. still, felix struggled in his grip, trying to flip around to search for something jisung didn’t know.

“it’s gone, it’s gone,  _ where is it _ ?” he muttered in distress, scratching the floor.

jisung, still unsure of what felix was looking for, picked up the bracelet from on top of felix’s sheets, just barely visible under the corner of his pillow. he held it out to felix, who grabbed it, put it back onto his wrist, and collapsed into jisung, still crying.

“i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, ji,” he pleaded, buring his face in the blonde’s chest, “i’m really sorry.”

completely confused, he looked down at felix with concern. he helped him to his feet, and guided them to their small kitchen, sitting him down on a stool. after a few short minutes of felix sniffing with his head buried into his arms, jisung returned with two small cups of tea, setting one down in front of felix.

“what happened, lix?” jisung asked gently, hoping it wouldn’t set felix down the same path as before.

taking a long, gingerly sip of his tea, felix kept his hands around the cup in careful thought before he spoke, still not meeting jisung’s eyes.

“i had a nightmare,” he spoke softly as if his confession were taboo, “i dreamt you hated me, but you wouldn’t tell me why. you—” he stammered, tears threatening to pool in his eyes, “y-you took the bracelet back.”

though the bracelet was a small elastic band full of colorful beads, it was a symbol of a true bond between the two—jisung had given it to felix the day he confessed. since then, it had been something felix wore every day, it brought him comfort, it brought him joy. the thought of it being taken away almost brought jisung to tears as well.

“oh lixie, you know i wouldn’t do that,” jisung whispered, reaching out to hold felix’s hand from across the counter, “you mean so much to me, i could never let you go like that. i promise from the bottom of my heart, sunshine.”

swirling his cup in his hands, felix nodded, blinking back the small tears about to spill over his cheeks. setting his cup aside, jisung walked around to sit on the chair next to felix, pulling him into a hug and holding him close.

“letting you go would be the biggest mistake i ever made.”

**Author's Note:**

> i put too much angst in my fics sometimes im sorry ... i hope you liked this little jilix one, though! smth about jisung being the comforting, loving friend just warms my heart.
> 
> as always, feel free to talk to me about my fics on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaIixie), and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
